Lost Shadows
by District 5
Summary: Stormstrike dies to save someone he loved. Cloudkit feels as if shes lived more than once. Feather of Fallen Eagle knows he doesn't belong in the tribe. Whisperpaw can heal all wounds but one. Each of these 4 cats find out that the solution to their problem lies in the Dark Forest. But one more death makes them question everything. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**First in series. Takes place in old forest. Enjoy.**

* * *

Birchclaw sat silently in his vigil as a new warrior, when a shadow flew across the marsh. He dismissed it as nothing until he saw another one. _Nerves_, he thought, but the third one made him question his doubts. He took a small whiff. _ThunderClan._ He yowled a call of warning, and soon the Clan of ShadowClan flooded the clearing. Fallenstar, the ShadowClan leader, leaped through the camp, to the top of the highest rock.

"ThunderClan," he screeched, and then the fighting broke out. ThunderClan warriors jumped out from behind trees and began to attack.

_Wow, my first night as warrior and I already saved the Clan,_ Birchclaw thought. That's when he heard the whine. _Whisperkit! Foxkit! Jaykit! _

Just after his warrior ceremony, Ashfall had kitted. No one knew who had been her mate, so the whole Clan was wondering. Now the kits were whining for help, while their mother tried to calm them.

At that moment Stormstrike, the ThunderClan deputy, dove in. _He must be trying to get the kits!_

Birchclaw rushed in to the nursery and lunged at Stormstrike. Stormstrike turned quickly and dodged. Birchclaw moved so not to land on the kits, but rolled right into Stormstrike's claws.

"What do you want?" Birchclaw exclaimed.

Stormstrike sunk his claws into him. "We've come to take what's rightfully ours!"

At first Birchclaw was confused but then he understood. No one knew who the kits father was. Ashfall refused to tell anyone. Could it be possible that Stormstrike was their father?

"Run!" meowed Whisperkit, and the kits ran out of the nursery.

Mistflight, another ThunderClan warrior, ran in. Her gaze landed at Ashfall, and she lunged. But Stormstrike, seeing this, jumped in front of her.

He went limp.

Birchclaw stared at Stormstrike's dead body, before he was pulled back into the battle.

* * *

**More coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Another chapter. The chapters will alternate between the four main cats, and this is the first one Stormstrike. Next will be Cloudkit. Oh and BTW: i have vowed that besdes the prologue each chapter must be over 1000 words. Must. Hold me to it because knowing me, I will try to slack off.**

* * *

When Stormstrike awoke he had no recollection of what had happened, he just knew that he wasn't home and the reason he was here was because of some cat named Ashfall. Slowly his memory began to return. He had died to save Ashfall, and now he should be being greeted by a warrior of StarClan that had greatly influenced his life. That's what he had been told.

Then how come StarClan had made no appearance?

So many cats had influenced his life. His mentor Skydust, had joined StarClan when an attack of greencough had rampaged through ThunderClan. His old leader, Miststar, had been killed trying to save the nursery when he was a kit during a RiverClan attack. And his mother, Dawnpoppy had died when lightning struck her during the wildest storm the Clans had ever known.

Stormstrike began to walk around the strange place, a forest he now realized. Was this part of the StarClan hunting ground? He tried to look up to see the stars that always comforted him, but the forest was so dense and dark, that he couldn't see through the trees. He began to walk through the strange forest, and wondered why the cat who was supposed to lead him to StarClan, or any cats for that matter, had not shown up yet.

He continued through the dark woodland, until he realized the trees were not as packed together and he was coming to the edge of the forest. When he reached the edge he saw a strange cat with a glossy grayish-black pelt like his, with one white line running through it

Standing on the other side of a dark river flowing through the land. If this cat's age hadn't dragged on him, they could have been twins.

"Hello," the strange cat introduced himself, "My name is Lightningflash." Stormstrike remembered nursery tales of Lightningflash. He heard them frequently as Lightningflash was his long-dead father. According to the legend, Lightningflash had tried to become leader when StarClan had sent him a message that it wasn't his destiny, so he should let Mistfang, the other person being considered for deputy rise to the position. But Lightningflash got so angry that he tried to create a rebellion for the four Clans to fight against StarClan. He succeeded and managed to create his army. Luckily the Clans managed to stop him and his followers, by killing him.

Could Lightningflash be the one to lead him to StarClan?

Lightningflash laughed, "No I am not here to take you to StarClan. This is a place for those better than StarClan."

Stormstrike was intrigued. Could this be true? Could he be better than StarClan? Could Lightningflash?

"This place is known as the Dark Forest. Would you like to join our ranks?"

Before Stormstrike could realize it, he was nodding vigorously. Lightningflash smiled, "All you have to do is cross this river."

That's all? Stormstrike stepped back, and broke into a running start. He leaped over the river, and then the flash hit him.

The term 'your life flashed before your eyes' fit perfectly when Stormstrike dived over the river. Him and Windkit playing. Becoming an apprentice. Skydust training him. Becoming a warrior with Windflight. Trying to impress Miststar, and later Foxstar. Becoming deputy. His forbidden romance with Ashfall. Watching Whisperkit, Foxkit, and Jaykit be born to ShadowClan. Confessing to Foxstar. And finally the battle last night to get the kits back. He thought he was angry with Ashfall for not joining ThunderClan, but he knew he still loved her. He had died for her.

Finally Stormstrike landed on the ground, and Lightningflash smiled.

"Follow me and I'll show you your new home."

* * *

The fact that Poisonfang was there shocked Stormstrike. Poisonfang was another cat who had tried to destroy StarClan. True, he had lead a terrible life because his mother abandoned him, and he was later forced to kill her by the cruel Spottedstar, who had tried to kill all the weak.

As a matter of fact Spottedstar was here too. She was speaking to Poisonfang as if they were close friends, but when they saw Stormstrike they smiled and padded over.

"I see you've found a new recruit," commented Poisonfang.

"You imbecile," exclaimed Spottedstar. "Can't you see this one is much more than that?"

"Oh yes!' Poisonfang remembered, "This is your son, isn't it, Lightningflash?"

"Why yes," Lightningflash said with a smile, and they began to move on.

"Why are those cats here?" asked Stormstrike. "Aren't they evil?"

Suddenly Lightningflash clawed him. "Don't ever say that, Stormstrike! It's dangerous!"

"How?" he asked.

"These cats did things better than StarClan," said Lightningflash in a low voice. "They were deeply misunderstood cats, trying to make their own Clan better. But they were rejected, made outcasts. Now they have a new Clan, a better Clan." Lightningflash smiled and exclaimed loudly, "The greatest Clan of all! The Dark Forest!"

There were yowls of agreement from all around. Many cats smiled and nodded.

"May I have a moment?" asked Stormstrike.

"Of course," replied his father.

Stormstrike ran off, back to the river with which he had entered and closed his eyes. The cats that roamed this place, were all evil and he knew it. But then how come he was here? He knew dying to save someone you loved didn't make you leader of StarClan, but that didn't mean he should live in a world of evil cats. He had to leave this place.

He opened eyes, and realized he was in the dark river. Lightningflash bounded forward. He dived in and held the scruff of his neck. He pulled Stormstrike out of the water, and then clawed him again.

"What'd you jump in there for?" he yowled.

Stormstrike chose his words carefully, "I was thinking about my amazing new life and I must have tripped and fallen in."

He prayed Lightningflash believed him. Lightningflash didn't look convinced, but he nodded and began to walk away. Stormstrike followed.

And although he knew he had to act like he was happy about his new home, he only had one thought on his mind. Escape.


	3. Chapter 2

**Another chapter. Cloudkit's POV. Feather of Fallen Eagle next. Over 1000 words! Yay!**

* * *

The dark shadow of the moon hung over the forest of trees, new and old. Cloudkit didn't know where she was, or more specifically _when_ she was. Every night she dreamed of a time long ago where she was a different cat. She didn't know why this was happening she just knew she had to blend in and act normal. She heard a voice behind her:

"Hey Cloudwing, want to go on a walk," asked a voice from behind her. She turned to see a tabby tom with dashing gold eyes.

She didn't want to be suspicious so she nodded. She had to assume this cat was her mate. Her top priority was not t say anything suspicious, or be noticed. And to find out this cat's name.

"What do you think of the attack from WindClan," he asked. "I can't believe any one of our warriors would steal prey from those filthy rabbit-eaters!"

Cloudkit knew she had to lie and pretend she knew about this accusation, "I think WindClan should stay out of ThunderClan's business!"

"ThunderClan?" asked the brown warrior. "Aren't we in ShadowClan?"

Darn it! This had been only the second time she had dreamed of living in another clan. What would this cat think?

"I meant ShadowClan," she lied, "I was just… lost in your eyes!"

She hated lying about being in love, but how could she explain herself? The tom seemed satisfied with the answer, and they continued to walk through ShadowClan territory.

"Race you to Fourtrees!" shouted the cat and they began to sprint. She rushed side by side with the cat, and in her playful mood she shoved him to the side and began to rush ahead. Then in a flash of light she was gone.

Her eyes opened slowly to the ThunderClan nursery and she sighed. She was happy to be back.

She wanted to sneak out of the nursery and play in the camp, but she thought better of it. Even though the major battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan had happened before she was born, her mother was very annoyed when she didn't know where Cloudkit, or her sisters Squirrelkit and Skykit were. Cloudkit knew she had to make do with the nursery.

She began to wonder about her strange dreams. How come she kept becoming different cats from different times. Cloudwisp, the loyal ThunderClan warrior. Cloudflight, WindClan's best hunter. Cloudpaw, a noble ThunderClan apprentice. Cloudstar, leader of ThunderClan. And now Cloudwing, a mate to a ShadowClan warrior. And those were just the beginning. She had been deputies, leaders, medicine cats, apprentices, warriors, elders, queens, and once even a rouge know simply as Cloud.

But how come the dreams kept coming to her? Were they from StarClan? Why would StarClan want to talk to a kit anyway? And how come she felt as if she had been these cats more than just in a dream? She felt as if she had lived the lives of these cats, each of them. She knew it sounded crazy, but how come she could do battle moves full-grown warriors didn't even know? How did she know every herb in the nursery? And how did she know secrets from the other Clans?

Se heard a yawn and turned to see Skykit waking up. "Oh hey Cloudkit, want to go and play mossball?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Dappletail to wake up first?" she asked.

Skykit sighed, "I guess."

Squirrelkit jumped up, clearly awake, "Whatarewegoingtodotoday?Maybeplaymossball-orheartheelderstellstoriesor maybecatchsomefakeprey?Whatdoyouwanttodo?"

"Get through the day without being deafened," grumbled Skykit.

"Thatsoundsfun!" exclaimed Squirrelkit.

Cloudkit peeked her head out of the nursery and saw it was before dawn. "We won't be able to go outside forever!"

Suddenly there was a loud yowl. It came from far away and was quiet enough that only those with the most sensitive ears could hear it. Cloudkit had very sensitive ears.

"That sounded like a cat in trouble!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Skykit.

"Don't you hear that yowling?" asked Cloudkit. Squirrelkit and Skykit looked at her, confused expressions on their faces.

Cloudkit sighed, "Trust me."

Squirrelkit was the fastest so she got to run out first. She rushed across the camp to the end. She looked around and then ducked. Whitewhisker was guarding the camp and must have heard Squirrelkit. She turned and then grabbed Squirrelkit's pelt and dragged her back.

Skykit and Cloudkit pretended to be asleep. Whitewhisker sighed, "Stay here. If I see you again I'll have Foxstar hold back your apprentice ceremony."

Squirrelkit flinched, but nodded. Whitewhisker walked back to her guard. Squirrelkit sighed, "I guess we can't save that cat."

Skykit and Cloudkit looked at each other. Finally Skykit said, "You can't save that cat."

"What do you mean?" Squirrelkit asked, clearly hurt.

"You got caught," Cloudkit said sadly, "But we didn't."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" urged Squirrelkit.

"We're sorry," said Skykit, and she leaped out to the forest in the opposite direction of Whitewhisker.

Squirrelkit looked hopefully at Cloudkit, "But you aren't going to go, right?"

Cloudkit nodded, and then bounded out of the nursery. She was smarter than Skykit and Squirrelkit, so she knew it would be better if she snuck out the dirt place tunnel. She slithered over and, trying to ignore the smell, ran out into the forest.

"Skykit," she said quietly.

Skykit appeared, "I thought we'd never make it out of there!"

"I feel bad about Squirrelkit," confessed Cloudkit.

"Yeah," said Skykit understandingly, "But you heard what Whitewhisker said."

"Yes," she nodded. "Let's just get this over with."

They padded through the forest and with Cloudkit in the lead, began to make it to the pained yowling. They were at the edge of a clearing when they heard another loud yowl. They peeked around the bush and saw gray-black cat with one lack stripe in the middle of its pelt. It was on the ground and it was crying as if something terrible had happened.

Cloudkit and Skykit padded it. The cat looked up and clearly surprised, said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Cloudkit and this is Skykit," Cloudkit whispered. "Who are you?"

"me?" the cat asked. "My name's Stormstrike."


End file.
